America's Girlfriend
by LittleAmerica118
Summary: PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CONTAINS SMUT, IF YOU DON'T ENJOY SMUT PLEASE DON'T READ America picks up a new girlfriend but how does England react? He begins to feel jealous but doesn't understand why. Once he confronts America about this their true feelings begin to surface.


**(Author's note)**

**For those of you expecting a sequel to American Dream:**

**I will work on trying to fit a sequel in so that it makes sense. At the moment I will be writing one shots to get myself back into the groove of writing again and after the time is right and I have a solid direction of where I want to take it I'll begin writing it.**

**Also, I used Fem!America as Alfred's girlfriend mainly because I don't like OCs in Hetalia fanfiction but she's not an actual country in this fanfiction. She's just a human. And $5 dollars to whoever knows where the cupcake reference came from (not really)**

**(End Author's note/)**

**xXx**

"Hey, did you see her?" Feliciano whispered excitedly to Kiku.

"Yes I did. What did you think of her, Italy-san?" he asked.

"I thought she was cute. If I didn't think he was going to hit me I'd probably be flirting with her right now." He answered.

"I don't know. She's a little… slutty looking to me." Kiku said quietly so no one could hear his disrespectful words.

"I didn't know they had cute girls over there." Said Feliciano.

"I didn't know they would let regular people into conferences. I suppose being a country grants you special privileges, including having your girlfriend come with you wherever she wants."

Arthur couldn't help but overhear what the others were saying. He almost went over to ask who they were talking about out of curiosity but was forced to sit back down once Ludwig came into the room.

"We are going to start now! So that means everyone take your seat and be quiet!" he yelled over everyone.

The room quickly fell into silence and a few countries from outside the meeting room walked in to take their seats.

And that's when he saw her.

Her hair was blonde and was accompanied by luscious curls that stopped a little bit past her chin. Her curves would make a circle jealous and she had a perfect body figure. She had a Daisy Dukes sense of fashion and stood there in the doorway with her high heels and a hand on her hip like she owned the place. She looked around as if she were judging everyone she saw until another figure appeared behind her and put his arm around her.

Arthur was stunned with a feeling he couldn't identify. Alfred stood there with a cocky grin as if he was holding the trophy for being better than everyone else. The emotion Arthur had swelling up inside him was not a pleasant one. It caused his heart to beat furiously as he felt it pulse in his ears.

"Stop standing around America and sit. We don't have all day just to sit here and wait for you." Ludwig commanded.

Alfred said something to her as she nodded her head almost as if she were innocently told to behave like a small child. Alfred sat down in his usual spot as he patted his lap to signal for her to sit on it. As she excitedly did as she was told Arthur clenched his fists. What did he care? It wasn't his problem if Alfred picked up some girl in the past week. So why did he feel like this?

Ludwig began his speech but it all turned into gibberish as Arthur zeroed in on the couple. At first Alfred seem to be at least pretending to listen but after a while he got bored and began kissing the neck of his new toy. She responded with short gasps and quiet moans. She whispered something in his ear and he licked his lips. They began passionately making out as if no one else was in the room. Arthur just about had enough. If he didn't think it would cause a big scene he would have left right then and there.

Ludwig stopped his speech as he noticed what the two were doing. He looked straight at them, as did the rest of the room.

"Ahem." Ludwig said irritably and loudly, trying his best not yell for once.

They ignored his efforts as they continued to suck each other's faces. Ludwig was already done with trying to keep a level head and picked up the object nearest to him and chucked it at Alfred's head.

"Dude!" he yelled in response.

He looked around see what hit him and picked it up off the floor.

"Really? Who throws a cupcake, honestly?" he asked as he held it up.

"As I was saying…" Ludwig continued after all was well.

His words quickly blurred away again as Arthur continued to stalk Alfred.

After everyone had stopped looking she slowly and sexually licked the cupcake frosting off his cheek. The feeling brought a shiver down his spine as he tried to control himself. She noticed that he wasn't responding the way he should and figured out that now was not the time for that. She sat quietly and waited until she could have her way.

Arthur was relieve that the awkward romance blooming between the two had finally stopped and unclenched his first. He didn't realized how angry it made him until he felt the blood pump back into his white knuckles. He tried to listen to what the others were saying but he was still too upset to make himself focus.

He stared at Ludwig to avoid being yelled at to pay attention but was distracted when he heard a sweet but annoying voice say, "Baby, I'm cold."

He turned his attention back to dynamic duo and raised a bushy eyebrow. _"Is that seriously the way she talks?" _Arthur thought to himself. She was trying way too hard to be cute and sexy, so much he was pretty sure that her boobs, barely contained in her shirt by the way, were fake.

Alfred took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. This was worst than all the kissing and footsy playing. It showed Alfred had respect for her, which Arthur would NOT allow by any means.

"Is that better?" Alfred asked with a smile as he rubbed her arm with his hand to try to warm up

She nodded as she pulled it tighter around her body.

Before he realized he was even moving, Arthur stood straight up with anger burning in his face and grief shining in his eyes. "AMERICA!"

Every single country snapped their head towards Arthur and looked worriedly at him as if he was going to murder every one of them. No one made any sounds or movements, not even Ludwig. They wanted to see what he was going to do next.

Alfred stared at Arthur. Half concerned for him and half angry at him for the way he was treating him. He pat his girlfriend's hip to signal for her to get up. He stood up and stared Arthur straight in the face.

"Is there something you want to say, dude?" Alfred asked furiously.

The entire room was silent as they watched the showdown take place.

"There is, actually." Arthur said.

"Well, say it then, we're all waiting to hear." Alfred said with an almost dangerous tone in his voice.

Arthur looked down. He didn't want to spill his guts out in front of everyone. Not like this.

"That's what I thought." Alfred sat back down and helped his girlfriend back onto his lap.

Arthur didn't want to sit down just yet. He continued to glare at Alfred until he got his fill before backing off.

Everyone looked around awkwardly until Ludwig cleared his throat. "Um, I suppose now would be a good time for a break. Be back in 40 minutes. No later."

The room was in a sudden uproar with conversation as everyone started leaving as quickly as possible. Alfred grabbed his girlfriend and headed out the door before anyone else could.

"Alfred!" Arthur yelled.

He pushed through other countries, trying to get to him as quickly as possible before he lost sight of him.

"Alfred!"

He could no longer see him but he was almost through the sea of countries when he caught another glimpse of him.

"Alfred!" he tried once more.

Alfred put his hand up in the air as he continued walking away; telling him it was no use to confront him.

"Alfred! We need to talk!"

"Screw you! I'm done with you and your shit." Alfred yelled without even turning around.

"Listen to me!" Arthur cried.

Alfred had no more to say to him as he continued to ignore him. Arthur had enough of this and threw him against the wall. He forced his forearm against his throat to keep him from escaping.

"I said listen to me, you little shit!" he yelled.

Alfred was not at all happy about the position he was in and was not hiding it at all in his face. His girlfriend had no idea what to do. She was on the verge of tears as she witnessed the fight.

"Al!" she cried.

"Get out of here, Emily." He said

"But, what about-"

"Go!" he yelled, desperate for her to leave.

She quickly ran away and disappeared around the corner.

After he was sure she was gone Alfred started. "What's going on? What are you so pissed about?"

"You just bring some girl you picked up off the street and decide for yourself that everyone should just be okay with it?"

"I didn't just pick her up off the street. Don't talk about her like that." He said defending her. "And why _should _I be worried if everyone is okay with it? It's _my _life, not theirs."

"Well the way she was dressed you certainly had everyone fooled. For all we know she's just a hooker you picked up off the street." He said.

"It's not like that! Damn it, Arthur, why are you being like this? Why are you so angry about it?" he asked.

"I… I don't know! Maybe I just want something better for you other than painted up rubbish." Arthur yelled.

Alfred reversed the positions they were in and pushed Arthur up against the wall. Instead of chocking him though he held both of his arms against the wall.

"How do you know she's trash? She hasn't even talked to you and you're already judging her. Sure she shows off a bit when she dresses but who cares? She has a good body." He said.

"She needs more than just a good body, Alfred. She needs a personality and the ability to stick with you when things get tough." He said.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, I can decide what I want without your help." He said.

Arthur looked down; he couldn't take Alfred staring him into his eyes any longer. "You still act like a little kid."

"What do you want from me?" Alfred asked.

Arthur looked back up. "I never said I wanted anything from you."

"Then why do you act like you hate me and then suddenly care about me and my future?"

"I just don't know. I don't know why I feel like this, I don't know why I still care about you. You ruined my life, so why should I care about yours?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I wish you'd stay out of it." Alfred said coldly.

Alfred was about to leave Arthur standing there but he grabbed him by the shirt before he could go.

"Don't say things like that." He said. "I know you don't really think that."

"Yes I do, and I'd appreciate it if you let go of me." He said.

"No you don't! Stay here and finish talking to me." He yelled.

"And say what? What else is there to say?" he asked.

Arthur sighed. He realized he was beginning to be unreasonable. There really was no point behind his argument. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Alfred asked in amazement.

"I said I was sorry, not just for now, but for everything. I need to let go of the past and realize I'm not the only person you can rely on any more." He said.

Alfred stared at him, unable to respond. He was in shock after the apology.

"Um, listen…" Alfred said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry too. I kind of lost my way just a bit."

"What do you mean? I know your going with that hooker, I mean girl and all, but I wouldn't really call that 'losing your way'." He said.

"I don't really like her." He said. "I just liked her body. Her personality is crap though."

Arthur felt a sudden spark of relief as he heard this.

"What are you going to do now, then?" he asked. "Are you going to break up with her?"

"I don't know, I mean, I don't want to be an asshole or anything." He said.

"Well it's a little too late for that seeing as how you're already an asshole but you're right. It might be a little low to break up already. How long have you been going out for?" he asked.

"Less than a week." He said.

"If you didn't like her then why were you going out in the first place?" he asked.

"Well…" Alfred looked around as if he suddenly forgot how to talk.

"What is it? Did she seem nice at first?" he asked.

"No, not really." He said.

"Then why?"

Alfred sighed. "I don't really want to say it out loud."

"Why not? Just spit it out already!" he demanded.

"Alright, if that's really what you want." He looked down to the floor and back up at Arthur again to build his confidence. "Arthur, I…"

He couldn't force the words out. He was too embarrassed to say it out loud. Before either one of them knew what was happening Alfred leaned into him and kissed his lips, wrapping his arms around him and pushing him against the wall. Arthur stood there in shock, not really sure what to think. He figured until he made up his mind about it he'd play along. They released each other's lips to catch their breath until Alfred reentered with his tongue. Arthur clutched onto the back of Alfred's shirt as they became more passionate, playing with each other and groping the other's butts until they started making their way down to the bathroom across the hall, tripping over themselves trying not to break the kiss as they moved.

Alfred had his back against the wall and struggled to find the doorknob. They quickly went in just in case someone might pass by. Arthur locked the door behind him as he started unbuttoning Alfred's shirt and soon it was off along with his own. They fell floor as their pants came flying off along with their underwear.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alfred asked as he broke the kiss.

"Damn sure." He responded.

Alfred placed Arthur down on the ground as he started kissing and soon nibbling his sweet spots.

Arthur gasped with every bite and dug his fingers into Alfred's back. "Al-Alfred, stop teasing me. I can't take it."

"Just making sure I got you nice and hard before we started." Alfred said with a devilish smile.

He lifted his legs over his shoulders and penetrated him with one finger, then two, then three. Arthur gasped and breathed rapidly has he prepared himself for what was next. After he was sure he was ready for him he inserted a little of himself into Arthur.

"Ah, Alfred." He cried with pleasure-pain. "I don't want you to go easy on me. I want all of you."

Alfred did as he was told as Arthur bucked his hips up and down. The two moaned together harmoniously as quietly as they could possibly manage. Alfred wrapped his fingers around Arthur's cock and stroked up and down.

"Alfred!" Arthur cried out.

"Arthur!" he responded.

"Alfred, I- I'm going to-"

Soon a spray of white came from Arthur and soon Alfred too as they cried out in pleasure.

"Arthur…" Alfred said, out of breath. "I love you."

"I love you too." Arthur said also out of breath.

"Hey!" someone yelled from behind the door. "Break time is over. Hurry up and get out here!"

"Damn it .I forgot all about the time limit." Arthur said as he sat up.

Alfred covered his face with his hands. "What am I going to do about Emily?"

Arthur winced as he attempted to stand up. "Break up with her obviously."

"I can't, you said it would be low for me to break up with her this early." He said as he pulled his pants back up.

"That was before we had sex. Now it would be low of you to continue as you were and cheat on not only her but me as well." Arthur said as he struggled to get his pants on while he was sitting.

"I guess you're right. I'll do it tonight then I guess." He said.

Arthur finished pulling up his pants and started putting his shirt back on. "The sooner the better."

He made one last attempt to stand before falling back down and giving up. "Damn it Alfred, I can't stand. What am I going to do now?"

Alfred finished up buttoning his shirt and smiled at the defenseless Arthur. "Here." He bent down and picked him up off the floor. "Better?

"No it's not! What's everyone going to think when they see you carrying me like this?" he yelled.

"Fine. If I help you onto your feet can you walk on your own?" he asked.

"Put me down and let me see if I can." He said.

He put him down as he was told. He was okay standing but walking was painful.

"I can manage but I'll have to limp."

"I'll just carry you until people can see us. If someone asks about the limp I make up a reason." Alfred said.

He lifted him up off the floor and made his way down the hall until they reached the doorway. They went in separately and acted as if they were still mad. Emily quickly came up to Alfred and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Did everything go okay, baby?" she asked.

He wrapped his hands around her hips so he wouldn't raise suspicion. "Yeah, everything went fine. I've got it all taken care of."

Arthur came walking in, trying his best to hide his limp.

"Why is he walking weird?" she asked.

"I just beat his ass really hard so he would stop messing with us." Alfred explained.

Arthur started smiling and chuckling at the way Alfred chose to phrase the sentence.

They took their usual seats but instead of having her on his lap he asked if she would mind sitting on her own chair. She scooted close to him and held his hand. He let her but his attention seemed to be everywhere but her.

One of the maids came out and started bringing out drinks for everyone. Arthur got his usual tea and started sipping it as Kiku, who had been sitting next him, rolled over to him on his chair.

"So, England-san, how was the sex with America-san?" he asked.

Arthur spit his tea out everywhere in shock.

"What did you just ask?!" he asked, baffled.

"Please don't make me repeat myself again, England." He said.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"You were in high spirits when you came in here and you were walking with a limp. Also America's girlfriend is no longer sitting on his lap and I heard strange noises coming from the bathroom." He said.

"Oh great. Who else knows?" Arthur asked as he buried his face on the desk.

"No one else but me. You should really be more careful when you do something like that though." He lectured.

"Japan, why are you even asking me about this?" Arthur asked.

"Because it is running joke in all hentai and smut that I get involved somehow. Especially when Italy and Germany are together. Italy always end up calling me about it at end."

"I see." Arthur said as he pretended to understand what he just said.

"Alright everyone. We are starting this meeting again! Chit chatting is over!" Ludwig came in yelling.

The meeting was quick to start and quick to finish since everyone was getting exhausted and stopped listening, especially Italy who was more busy drawing than listening. Everyone stretched and started heading back to their homes, some in pairs, some alone. Arthur was one of the loners. On his way out he took one last look at the couple, praying that he wouldn't end up changing his mind for some reason about the break up.

"Let's go get some scary movies. You said you like them, right?" he heard her say.

"Um, sure, why not?" Alfred answered. He looked up to see Arthur still standing there and stared into his eyes. He could tell that it hurt him to see them together. Arthur turned back around and started heading to his car to leave.

"_Great" _He thought _"Now he's going to scare himself watching them and end up clinging to her and he won't be able to sleep alone tonight so he'll just end up not going through with it."_

Arthur was obviously going to be pessimistic until Alfred was officially his. He sighed and got into his car and drove towards his house.

**XxX**

"Which movie do you think we should start out with first?" Emily asked as she held out three equally terrifying movie in front of Alfred.

The last thing he wanted to do right now was watch a movie but he was still working up the nerve to end their relationship. After all, he was a hero and it wasn't very hero-like to make a girl cry.

"Surprise me." He answered.

She scanned the covers and finally decided on one. She put it in the DVD player and started the movie. It was only the selection screen and Alfred already found himself shaking with fear.

"Are you shaking?" she asked in a snotty tone.

"Of course not." He lied.

He tried to control himself. "_Okay, hero, you can do this. Nothing you can't handle"_

He managed to keep himself from shaking but the suspense of waiting for the first scare was killing him. Something finally jumped out at him which caused him to scream in terror and cling onto Emily.

"Ugh, I can't take this! You're such a baby!" She shoved him away and shut the movie off. "I thought I was dating a man, not a little kid."

"Um, I'm sorry, I won't do it anymore. Turn the movie back on, I have to know what happens!" Alfred pleaded.

"No! If you want to watch it do it without me!" she yelled as she threw the remote at his head.

"Ouch!" he cried as he rubbed where it hit him.

She went into a different room and left him alone in the darkness.

"Wait, don't leave me here!" He cried.

"Shut up! You're so annoying!" she yelled.

"Emily, why are you so mad at me?" he asked as he chased after her.

"You're being stupid. That's why."

"Well you're being a bitch." He said under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I said die in a ditch. Oh wait… I mean… ugh, why of all words to rhyme with bitch did I have to choose ditch?" he asked himself as he slapped his forehead.

She crossed her arms and flashed him a displeased look. "Alfred!"

He sighed. "Look, can I be honest here?"

"What do you have to say?" she asked, staring daggers at him.

"I don't think this is going to work out. I've been unsure since day one and I really just think you're not the one for me." He said.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"I'm not _trying_ to say anything! I'm saying exactly what it sounds like. I want to break up with you." He said.

She just stood there and stared at him, unaffected by what he just said.

"Oh you do, do you?" she said in a seductive but evil voice.

She started walking sexily and slowly towards him. She put her hands up to his chest and started pushing him towards a pillar in the middle of the room and pushed him down to the floor. He lost all control of his limbs and was completely in her control. She stood over him to let him know that she was the dominant one. She sat on his lap and started kissing him. He laid back on his elbows as he made no move to get her off of him.

"What am I doing? I don't want this." He thought.

She brought her hands up and started unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled his lips away from hers and tried shaking her off.

"No! Stop! I don't love you, get off of me!"

She looked at him evilly and licked her lips before she started unzipping his pants with her teeth.

"Stop!" he tried lifting his hands to push her off but something was chaining them together. "Did you… Did you handcuff me?"

Her face went from sexy and seductive to psychotic and creepy. "I'LL TEACH YOU TO BREAK UP WITH ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" she screamed.

She slapped him as hard as she could in the face and breathed heavily as if trying to catch her breath waiting for the sting of his pain to settle in.

She pulled Alfred's phone out of his pocket and began scrolling through it and eventually put the phone to her ear.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She dug around in her bra and pulled out a switchblade with her free hand, poking it into Alfred's cheek. "We're calling your little boyfriend." She said with a crazed look.

Soon Alfred could hear Arthur's voice through the phone.

"Alfred! Did you do it?" Arthur asked cheerfully.

"I'm not your Alfred!" she said irritably.

"Emily? Is everything okay? Why are you calling me on Alfred's phone? Where-"

"Shut up!" she yelled into the phone. She began slowly dragging her blade down Alfred's cheek, slicing his skin and allowing blood to flow down the blade and onto her hand. "You two thought you could pull shit like this on me, huh? Well I have news for you, I'm the one who goes breaking hearts, NOT YOU!"

Arthur didn't understand what was going on, he couldn't tell if she was just upset or if she was losing her mind "Breaking up is hard, you need to calm-"

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down! I swear I slit his throat if you piss me off." She screamed.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat. Did she mean that literally? "What's going on over there? Where's Alfred, what are you doing to him?"

"We were just having some fun is all. Turns out he's going to change his mind about the whole breaking up with me thing. Isn't that right, Alfie?" she asked.

"No you crazy bitch!" Alfred yelled, "Go to hell!"

Emily flashed him a look. "I'll teach you to speak to a lady like that."

Arthur could only hear Alfred's blood coiling screams.

"Alfred!" Arthur screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry dear, he's being a bit stubborn at the moment. Let me call you back in a moment."

She hung up, leaving the line dead.

Arthur stood there in shock. He took the phone away from his ear slowly as he tried to comprehend what was happening. He felt a sudden fire burn inside of him. He knew what he had to do and he couldn't just sit around here waiting for her to kill him. He grabbed a handgun and some spare bullets and was out of the door in seconds.

He made his way down to Alfred's house and kicked the door in. All that greeted him was an eerily dark room with furniture scattered about, probably thrown during her tantrum. He loaded his gun and prepared it for what was to come.

"Alfred!" he yelled into the darkness.

He cautiously made his way into the room and looked at every corner and under ever shadow.

"Emily! Where are you?" Arthur yelled in anger "Show yourself!"

He heard whispers coming from somewhere but couldn't place where they were though. He wandered around the house, stepping on broken glass and other things spread around the floor from the destruction. He walked backwards every so often to make sure she wasn't hiding anywhere. He sensed someone move swiftly through the room, feminine laughter leaving an impression of her presents.

Arthur aimed his gun and put his finger on the trigger. "Emily, stop playing with me!"

He heard what sounded like Alfred's moaning coming from another room. Arthur quickly followed the sound to find him handcuffed a pillar. His clothes had been ripped and torn by what seemed like both knife and hand. Marks all over his body showed that she was not showing any mercy in this game of hearts. Knife wounds caused red to stain both his skin and cloths which were accompanied by bruises and bite marks. The sight blinded him with both fury and anguish.

"Alfred?" Arthur called.

Alfred weakly lifted his head and barely opened his eyes. "Arthur… get outta here."

"No, I'm not leaving you like this." He cried.

"This chick is psycho. She's going to kill us both if you don't leave." He said.

"So its okay if she only kills you? I don't think so, that's not how I do things."

"How many times do we have to go over this? I'm a hero, I'll find a way out of this mess." Alfred smiled.

Arthur sighed and knelt down to Alfred and started picking the lock with debris he found laying on the floor. "Honestly, for being a hero you certainly have a knack for getting yourself into these shitty situations."

"Arthur! Behind you" Alfred cried.

He barely moved his head before getting hit hard in the face with a baseball bat. The impact caused him to fly across the room into a pile of broken wood and splinters. He struggled to get up as several pieces penetrated his skin. He tried to lift his arm but found it caused him extreme pain when he did. He clutched his arm as he held in tears and screams. _"Damn it, did my arm break?"_

He could still move it but only slightly. He fought his way against the pain and tried to aim his gun again. She was standing right in front of him, waiting for him to make his next move as she smiled darkly at him, knowing that he was helpless at this point. She began walking slowly towards him, her hills clicking against the floor. He struggled to make his arm stay up so he could finally end this. His efforts were futile though as she stood directly in front of him now. She took her baseball bat and swung it at his arm, breaking it further. He screamed in pain as the gun went flying out of his hand. She stopped it from sliding across the floor with her foot and picked it up. A psychotic look screwed up her face as her eyes became wide and her mouth formed a creepy wide grin. She came charging at Arthur and grabbed him by the roots of his hair and pushed him against the wall. She pushed the gun hard into his chest as she put her finger on the trigger.

"I'm going to kill you!" She screamed. "And then I'm going to kill your boyfriend!"

She laughed psychotically as she began to pull the trigger.

"EMILY!" Alfred screamed. He had broken the pillar he was attached to off the ceiling and the floor and was now charging at her with it. Right as she pulled the trigger the pillar pierced her skin as Alfred shoved it through her back, making it exit her chest.

Arthur sat in shock as her body was still over his, her blood dripping onto him. She was still alive for her grip on his hair had still not released. She looked around in disbelief as Alfred took the pillar out of her body. She still stood on two feet as she struggled to keep from going down. Her hand went weak and released its hold. She coughed blood up on Arthur before giving him a look of rage.

"I'll always be better than you." She struggled to say as her mouth filled back up with blood.

She fell to the floor. She laid out there in stillness, her eyes staring out into space and blood dribbling down from her mouth and onto the floor.

There was an unsure silence as Arthur and Alfred stood and stared at her unmoving corpse, out of breath from the tenseness of the situation. Alfred looked up at Arthur, sweat beading down his forehead.

"Are you alright? How bad did she hurt you?" Alfred asked

Arthur winced as he moved. he looked down to observe the source of the pain to find a bullet wound in his chest. "Alfred, She…she shot me."

"Shit." Alfred cursed under his breath. He threw his pillar down to the floor, clinking as it hit the ground and rolled away.

He came running to Arthur's aid and took off his shirt to observe it. He could tell the shot wasn't fatal but it still looked pretty bad.

"Damn it, the bleeding won't stop." Alfred said. "I'm going to take it out, okay?"

"Oh god, please tell me you know what you're doing." Arthur said fearfully.

"Don't worry, I do. When I was going through my Wild West era we did this all the time. Normally we would drink whisky before getting it out but knowing you that will only make things worst." He said.

"I don't care! Do what ever you have to, it hurts." He cried.

"Alright, just stay still." Alfred went back over to Emily's body and patted her down, searching for her switchblade. Once he got his hands on it he returned to Arthur. He held the knife out in front of him as he grabbed Arthur's shoulder.

"Are you ready? This isn't going to feel good." He warned.

"Yes, I'm ready!" he said irritated.

"Alright then. I'm going to start."

He dug the knife into Arthur's wound as he grinded his teeth together in pain. He clutched onto Alfred's already torn shirt, trying to deal with the pain.

"Almost out." Alfred said, trying to give Arthur relief

Arthur breathed deeply as he felt the bullet come out.

"Thanks, love." Arthur said.

"Actually I'm not done yet. That was the least painful part." Alfred said.

"What?" Arthur squeaked.

"Stay here, and don't look at what I'm doing." He said.

Alfred ran to the kitchen and came back with a cotton ball and some rubbing alcohol. He poured it onto the cotton and slowly started disinfecting the wound. He set the alcohol aside and put his hands behind his back.

"Alright, this is the worst part. Get ready." He said.

"Wait. I don't care what you said, get me that whiskey. I'm not doing this sober." He said.

Alfred hesitated before running back the kitchen and returning with an unopened bottle. He opened it and handed it to Arthur. He chugged half the bottle in one go and handed it back to Alfred.

"Okay, I'm ready." He slurred a bit.

Alfred took what he was hiding in his back pockets out and turned away from Arthur. After a few seconds he turned back to him but with his hand still behind his back.

"Okay, get ready."

Alfred quickly put the object he was hiding behind him directly onto Arthur's wound. It took him a few seconds before his pain signals kicked in and told him there was something really hot on his chest. He screamed in pain as tears came to his eyes.

"Alfred, you bastard!" he screamed.

After Alfred made sure the wound was good and closed he stopped burning Arthur and put a hand to his cheek to calm him.

"There, it's over and done." He said.

He grabbed the hand Alfred had on his face and pulled it away. "Damn it that hurt! Why didn't you say it was going to hurt that bad?"

"I thought I did, didn't I? I had to seal it up so it wouldn't bleed anymore."

"You did that on purpose! You just wanted to see me get hurt, didn't you?" he cried.

Alfred realized he was drunk as he started lazily slapping him in rage.

"This is why I didn't want to give you whiskey." He sighed.

"What did you use?" he asked.

He held up a lighter and the switchblade. "These."

"You're an asshole, you know that?" he said irritable.

Alfred laughed as he lifted Arthur onto his back, careful not to hurt his broken arm. "I'll make you pay for saying that but not until you're healed up."

"What are you talking about, wanker? Put me down this instant!" he yelled.

Alfred flashed him a devious smile as he walked out the door. "As soon as you're feeling better your ass belongs to me."

**XxX**

**A week later, during the next world conference**

"Hey America, are you okay?" Wang asked. "What's with all the marks on your face?"

"Oh nothing. Just got into a little fight with that girl." He answered.

"Oh really?" he said surprised "I thought it had something to do with that earthquake."

"Earthquake?" Arthur asked who was listening in on the conversation.

"That's right. There was an earthquake in Florida during our last meeting. I think it was about the same time as we were on break."

Alfred cleared his throat to push back his embarrassment "Is that so?" he said, feeling a little awkward.

Arthur started laughing out of his discomfort. "I guess it was because of that fight we had then, eh ol' chap?" He put a hand on Alfred's shoulder as he laughed louder.

"I guess so." He said with a laugh to match Arthur's.

The both laughed awkwardly until Wang was creeped out and snuck away.

"Why didn't you tell me that would cause an earthquake?" Arthur yelled.

"I didn't think it would. How was I suppose to know?" he asked.

"Let's try not to make the news every time we decide to, you know, _do it_."

"Well I know your arm isn't heeled yet but… our lunch break is kind of long today… would you… maybe like to try and make an earthquake in England today?" Alfred asked with a big grin.

Arthur smiled at him but then slapped him hard. Alfred pouted as Arthur continued to smile. "Why not?" he said.

Alfred immediately cheered up and pecked him quickly on the cheek before anyone could notice. Throughout the meeting the two sat side by side and held hands underneath the table so no one would see. As soon as it was break time the two ran for the bathroom and locked the door.

Meanwhile at the conference room Wang was messing around on his laptop with Kiku, looking at the strange things that came from their homelands. Suddenly an update popped up claiming that England was experiencing major earthquakes at the moment.

"What is up with all these earthquakes, aru?" Wang asked.

"I think there will be many earthquakes in both America and the United Kingdom for awhile." Kiku said.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"It's just a hunch." Kiku said with a somewhat perverted smile.

**XxX**

Arthur pulled away from Alfred in mid-kiss and breathed heavily as sweat rolled off their skin.

"By the way, Alfred, why were you dating that broad in the first place?" Arthur asked.

"Oh I guess I never told you, huh? It was just to make you jealous, dude." He said with smile.

Arthur frowned at him. "Then why were you yelling at me when I was getting mad at you for it?"

"I just got caught up in the moment I guess." He said with a shrug.

Arthur sighed. "You're an idiot."


End file.
